


home

by harukkum



Series: it's a wonderful cat's life! [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukkum/pseuds/harukkum
Summary: my writing blog !





	

wonwoo and minghao have been living in their current apartment for nearly a year now — maybe over it now? all the older recalled was that they've shared their home since the last few months of their last year of college. seeing as how they had already been dating for quite some time, that was better than any other time to pop the question right? it was a fairly smooth move in. most of the furniture that came with them was furniture they picked out together after agreeing to it, looking and see said apartment, and suiting it to both their tastes.  
  
as 'at-home' as they could make it, it still felt —  
  
"something's missing," minghao utters quietly while they're in their living room.  
  
he's playing with the hem of his shirt while laying down on his 'pumpkin pillow'; said pumpkin pillow is gently scratching the scalp of his boyfriend's head, stilling his fingers for a moment but resumes his massaging right after.  
  
"what makes you say that?"  
  
wonwoo gets his hand pulled right off of the blond's head, having it intertwine with his instead.  
  
"it only feels like eighty percent of a home."  
  
right when minghao finishes his sentence, his phone lights up on the coffee table in front of the couch, displaying a notification from chan on snapchat. wonwoo leans forward instead, picking up the device with his free hand and handing it over to his partner.  
  
when minghao taps to open it, they're greeted with the sound of chan (and quite possibly soonyoung) squealing? the phone's tilted down towards the younger's face so wonwoo's not too sure what's going on on screen. the blond's face scrunches, his lips shriveling in between a laugh and frown. wonwoo takes that as a cue to tap on the top of his head.  
  
"what'd channie send you?"  
  
"apparently," minghao pauses to close his phone and set it on top of his chest to look at the other properly, "it's international cat day."  
  
"and that means...?" should he be scared?  
  
"they went to this cat café thing." before wonwoo can respond, he adds, "and it's holding an adoption day today so we've been invited to go?"  
  
wonwoo pulls his glasses off the bridge of his nose, setting it on the arm rest beside him to massage the impressions the nose pads had left on his face. "do you want to go?"  
  
the younger contemplates this — he's pretty comfortable on the couch like this, _but then again_ , he _does_ kind of want to go. "do you?"  
  
the older brunet tries to hold back on agreeing too quick, but mutters a rushed "yes please" a moment later. minghao's lips split into a grin.  
  
/  
  
they're back home by the time they should start prepping dinner; in addition to groceries, minghao's clutching onto a cat carrier protectively while wonwoo is rushing back from the car with additional pet supplies.  
  
the younger blond sets the kennel down in the middle of the living room gently, unlocking and pulling the cage door free for their tuxedo cat to see without a metal grid.  
  
"welcome home, wonu," minghao smiles at the feline, sitting down with crossed legs beside the carrier. the tuxedo cat peeks its head out first, observing the surroundings briefly before climbing into his lap.  
  
wonwoo joins them on the floor once setting down the last of everything and locking their apartment door, leaning his head on his partner's shoulder with a sigh. "so wonu was the last twenty, hm?" his hand reaches out hesitantly to the cat before confirming it was safe to pet it.  
  
"wraps up our lives pretty perfectly right now — i swear, you looked as if you were ready to take him home the moment you saw him if not for him needing to get used to you."  
  
wonwoo flushes a faint red, nudging his boyfriend gently. "hush. you fell in love with him the moment you saw him too."  
  
"true," minghao gives the other a glance and half a smile before looking down at the cat on his lap. "welcome home, wonu."

**Author's Note:**

> [my writing blog !](http://taeokki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
